The Continued Corruption of Lily Evans
by TinTime
Summary: James and Lily are forced to sneak around Hogwarts during patrols to spend time together. J/L oneshot


A/N: Something that just kind of appeared while I was working on another story. This is my first attempt at umm well this side of J/L. If it's horrible I'm sorry. Any mistakes are mine. Warning: Lemon

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just get to play with them.

* * *

"You're late," Lily snapped, crossing her arms as she leaned back casually against an unused desk.

James smiled, dropping his broom to the floor with a clang that echoed loudly in the dark empty room as he walked to her. "Practice ran over. I missed you," he responded, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Maybe if you hadn't scheduled practice so often and gotten detention for the next _three weeks_ we would have more time," she pointed out.

James looked down at her sheepishly. "Wouldn't have gotten caught if Sirius hadn't been talking up that Ravenclaw tart, and then _somehow_ their captain found out," he mumbled running his hand through his windblown hair. "Burrow, figured we'd have to miss the match, but he doesn't know how much McGonagall loves us… or winning," he finished, failing to conceal a smile. His fingers came up to run along her jaw gently before lifting her chin and attempting to place a kiss on her lips.

Lily huffed, turning her head away. "I don't want to even think about Sirius, if he would just mind his own business we wouldn't have to go sneaking off like this. He needs a girl. He is never around when he's involved with the latest tart of the month, but now he is everywhere, always finding us no matter where we are."

"Sirius is my best mate, Lily" James argued, his fingertips lightly grazing up and down her arms.

"That doesn't mean he has to be with you all the time! You don't want him here _now _do you?" she asked, raising her brow. James shook his head quickly.

"He is making my life miserable being the annoying brother I never wanted and still in a sick way sort have grown attached to, but last night I must have thought of thirty different ways to kill him after he, Remus, and Peter came barging in and carried you off to 'cause havoc against the Slytherins'" she said spitefully.

"We had to get them for-" James started.

"It's not as though we have a lot of time to ourselves, what with Head's duties, NEWTs, Quidditch, our friends, and your detentions getting in the way. I wish you'd follow the rules more often," she said, cutting him off from what was sure to be a very long rant on the evilness of Slytherin.

James reached out and pulled her flush against him, moving her long cinnamon scented hair to the side and leaning down to place small kisses her neck. "My detention time is way down this year, you know that. And I'm not the only one that breaks rules around here, Evans. I don't think shagging in a classroom is what we are supposed to be doing on rounds," he whispered in her ear, feeling Lily shiver against him.

Lily's cheeks reddened. "It was only a matter of time until you took me down with you," she breathed, moving her head to the side allowing him more access.

He snorted. "You were corrupted long before me." James laughed against her throat.

Lily's eyes darkened, her face turning a deeper shade of red as she pushed away crossing her arms. "I've never heard you complain about my _corruption_ before. We can leave and finish patrol…"

"You want to start following the rules _now_?" he asked exasperated before meeting her eyes, sending her a predatory gaze. Lily swallowed hard, shaking her head. "And to be fair," James continued licking his lips and stepping closer, "You did get detention last week. Brewing an illegal potion…"

"I was only trying to prove –"

James quickly closed the distance between them and wasted no time pushing Lily back against a desk roughly as he caught her lips. A hand slipped under her shirt making its way slowly across the smooth skin of her stomach as their tongues fought for dominance. Lily let out a small whimper as it curved over her lace-covered breast kneading it gently. Her head rolling back as she broke away desperate for air. James took advantage of the newly exposed skin, working his lips across her jaw and down her throat nipping at her skin leaving small red marks and trailing over them with his tongue.

"Still want me to follow the rules or should I continue to corrupt you further?" he smirked against her skin.

Lily moaned softly in response, her hand falling to brush against the front of his trousers.

James grunted, pulling his hand back from beneath her shirt and quickly lifting her onto the desk, stepping between her legs and reclaiming her soft lips. Lily immediately wrapped a leg around his waist pulling him closer. She smiled against his lips as James groaned, his growing arousal rubbing against her. He reached down bring her other leg to rest against his hip, a hand trailing up her calf, slowly inching towards her thigh, running his fingertips across her velvety skin. James pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers as they both struggled for air; their eyes met, neither wanting to break the contact.

"Lily," he whispered breathlessly.

Her hands came up to cup his face before one worked its way into his hair as the other wrapped around his neck. "I missed you too," She leaned forward closing the short distance between them. The kiss was slow and longing. James groaned as her tongue flickered out against his lips, hands coming up to hold her head, letting their kiss grow until their breath was ragged.

"Merlin, you're good at that," Lily murmured against his lips. He chuckled, pulling her against him, making her feel how ready he was.

"You have no idea what you do to me," James said.

She smirked. "Think so, Potter?"

He hissed as she rocked her hips against him. "Tease," James growled in annoyance. Laying Lily back against the hard desk, his fingers worked the buttons of her shirt. His lips returned to trace the along the newly exposed skin. Lily closed her eyes with a smile, running her hand through his dark hair.

Frustrated, James ripped the last two buttons pulling her forward, discarding the shirt and reaching behind to unclasping her bra in one swift motion.

Lily's hands hastily found the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. She ran her hands down his smooth chest, reaching the top of his pants and pulling him on top of her, legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as she kissed him hard and fast.

James' lips left hers to run across her body, tasting every inch. His tongue circled her nipple slowly before taking it into his mouth, causing Lily to arch her back, letting out a strangled cry into the dark. His mouth continued to tease her, moving from one breast to the other, gently sucking and grazing his teeth against her. She moved a hand up, fisting it roughly into his hair as she lifted her hips.

"Please…" Lily whimpered desperately as his hips began rocking against her.

"Gods, you're so beautiful like this," James murmured as he took in her body splayed before him on the desk. He pinned her wrists above her head with a one hand as the other traced circles across her stomach. His mouth came grazed across her collarbone. Lily moaned, easily freeing her arms, she ran them down his back, her nails scrapping against his flushed skin. Her fingers traced along the top of his Quidditch pants; fumbling with the button, she let out a frustrated cry.

James pushed himself up, standing, to make quick work of the pants. He stood staring back at her, she was propped up on her elbows biting her lip and breathing deeply.

Lily frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

"Stop," he halted her. "Don't' move," James instructed, moving his shorts down, finally freeing himself. "Beautiful," he mumbled while stroking himself slowly, attempting to stay in control.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered with an amused grin.

James smiled back. "Nothing." He ran a hand beneath her skirt, raising a curious eyebrow as his finger brushed against her heat causing her to moan. "Lily, you seem to have forgotten your knickers," he teased. His finger pressed against her center moving in slow circles.

Lily let her head fall back, eyes falling shut. "Mmmmmm…. I – didn't want – you steal them…again," Lily murmured raising her hips to meet his hand as two fingers slid inside sending a jolt through her body "Oh god!" she gasped, reaching out with a shaky hand to stroke him.

"Not tonight," James said, pulling his hand from under her skirt and returning to his previous position between her legs, which automatically came up to wrap around his waist.

"Fuck," he whispered in a strangled voice as he pushed inside of her slowly.

Lily grinned, urgently bringing his lips to hers as he pulled out and pressed back into her with a groan. Her hands cupped his face, swallowing his grunts as he grabbed her hips sliding her closer and shifting a leg over his shoulder.

Lily laid back, hands gripping the edge of the desk. "Faster..." she pleaded. He held her tightly has he plunged into her, quickening the pace. She moved with him as the desk creaked and groaned beneath them.

"Come on, love," James encouraged, closing his eyes as a hand slid to cup her breast.

Lily let out a whimper, reaching down and pulling him firmly against her, leaving crescents in his skins with her nails. She could fell James' hot breath against her neck and hear the small sounds he made as he tried to stay in control, whispering incoherently. His hand slowly snaked down between them, circling against her core as he continued to drive into her.

"James," Lily whispered before letting go and into bliss. James speed up, thrusting harder and searching for his release as she continued to shake from pleasure beneath him; his arms shook struggling not to collapse on her as he finally broke with long groan. Lily lifted her hand brushing damp hair away from his face before pulling him down to her.

"Promise me after this year you will get your own flat. A flat with wards and locks," Lily said minutes later, kissing his head.

James gave a small laugh. "Promise," he agreed, closing his eyes and trying to slow his breathing. He lay against her chest savoring the feel of her hand running through his hair. Finally, he pulled himself off of Lily giving her a quick kiss and helping her to her feet. They dressed quickly in silence. Lily finding his glasses, which had gone flying off at some point, so he could see properly. James picked up his broom, slinging it over his shoulder carelessly as he held the door open for Lily.

He grabbed her hand as they strolled down the dark corridor. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if you sneak Sirius a sleeping potion so he doesn't wake us up by jumping on the bed in the morning," Lily yawned.

The pair paused at broom cupboard, hearing the sound of laughter coming from within. James walked over, swiftly throwing open the door, thinking it his chance to properly play Head Boy. A high-pitched shriek sounded from within the small dark room, as James' eyes grew wide. Immediately, he shut the door, shoulders shaking with laughter. "I don't think that's going to be a problem, Lils. He'll be avoiding me for a while unless if he knows what's good for him. I wouldn't want to tell people he screams like a girl," he said loudly, knowing Sirius would hear, still shaking with laughter.

* * *

That's all folks!


End file.
